Una Trucha Plateada
by Nienna Preaker
Summary: Vianna Tully, primogénita de la casa Tully, se enfrenta a la ardiente sensación de amar a alguien por primera vez, lástima que aquel de quién se halla encaprichado no sea otro que Brandon Stark, el prometido de su hermana, Catelyn Tully. AU.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** El universo, así como los personajes,pertenecen a George Martin._

 _ **Summary** :Vianna Tully, primogénita de la casa Tully, se enfrenta a la ardiente sensación de amar a alguien por primera vez, lástima que aquel de quién se halla encaprichado no sea otro que Brandon Stark, el prometido de su hermana, Catelyn Tully. **AU.**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 ** _"_ _Nadie puede huir de lo que le ha de venir._ _"_** **—Anónimo**

 **V** iana Tully observaba el patio delantero del castillo desde la ventana de su aposento, había un gran movimiento ahí abajo, la gente iba y venía, preocupados por que todo estuviera a la perfección para el heredero de la casa Stark, quien iba a _honrarlos_ con su presencia en el castillo de Aguasdulces.

" _Qué tontería—_ pensó apoyándose en la barandilla, vio como una doncella se tropezaba con un carro y caían todas las frutas al suelo _— nunca se han comportado así cuando alguno de los hombres que padre intentó casar conmigo vinieron_ " ¿Acaso aquel hombre iba a negarse a casarse con Catelyn si veía que el castillo no estaba decorado, o si no había una bandeja de fruta recién recogida en su alcoba? Claro que no, Brandon Stark iba a Aguasdulces para conocer a Catelyn Tully, su futura esposa, no para juzgar el castillo.

—Señora— Jenna habló despacio, como si no quisiera molestar a la joven— su señor padre le espera.

Vier, como le gustaba que le llamaran, giró a ver a la muchacha, era una de sus sirvientas, una mujer de tez tocada por el sol, ojos avellana y cabellos rizados del mismo color, era poco más menuda que la Tully pero su rostro delataba que era mayor que ella.

La chica asintió y siguió a la mujer por el castillo hasta llegar al jardín, donde su padre le esperaba en un banco de piedra blanca, de pie se encontraba meñique, Petyr Baelish, el pupilo de su padre, un joven de trece años pequeño para su edad, de ojos gris verdoso y de sonrisa ladina.

—Está bien, puedes retirarte— ordenó Hoster Tully a la sirvienta, quien hizo una leve reverencia antes de desaparecer por los jardines— tú también, Petyr.

El joven asintió.

—Lady Tully— habló en modo de despedida el niño

—Meñique— sentenció antes de verle marchar con algo de gracia en sus ojos.

El señor de la casa miró con desaprobación a su primogénita, era casi un caso perdido, o eso le parecía a él. Había traído a diez hombres a Aguasdulces con intención de que contrajeran matrimonio con su hija mayor, pero todos habían desechado la idea al conocerla, y no porque no fuera agraciada, todo lo contrario, Viana era una joven hermosa; de piel blanca, rosadas mejillas de pómulos altos, profundos ojos azules que eran adornados por unas largas pestañas y un largo cabello rojizo, además de ser una joven alta y de cuerpo formado, pero su actitud hacía que nadie quisiera casarse con ella, prefiriendo a cualquier otra de sus dos hijas menores.

—He de hablar contigo Viana—le informó su progenitor guiándola a sentarse a su lado— como ya sabrás el heredero de la casa Stark vendrá a conocer a su futura mujer, ya he desechado la idea de que pueda casarte — la joven se esforzó por no liberar una sonrisa de satisfacción— pero eso no quiere decir que debas estropear el matrimonio a tu hermana.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacer tal cosa, padre?

—Nadie, pero eso no quita que… — el hombre pareció pensarse sus palabras— eso no quita que seas propensa a _ahuyentar_ a la gente.

Lady Viana rió.

—Solo a la gente que me interesa— terminó de decir lejos de sentirse ofendida— no debe preocuparse padre, no me acercare al prometido de mi hermana, ni contaré el porqué de la vergüenza que me tenéis.

—No es vergüenza, si no, miedo. Viana, eres una joven con gran talento, pero tus ideas son tendenciosas a generar problemas, no te pido que rehúyas al joven Stark, te pido que te abstengas de inventar rumores o bromas.

La joven comenzaba a molestarse, vale que había inventado un par de cosas para espantar a algún que otro que pretendiera casarse con ella, pero jamás había dicho nada acerca de su familia, ni les había creado realmente un problema, su hermana Catelyn parecía feliz de su prometido, no iba a arruinárselo, o al menos no lo había pensado.

—Como quiera padre— habló levantándose bruscamente del frío banco de piedra— si no desea decirme ninguna otra cosa, deseo volver a mis aposentos.

El hombre asintió satisfecho.

—Si es lo que quieres, adelante.

La joven se retiró de los jardines sintiendo la sangre correrle por sus venas, le ofendía el hecho de que su padre insinuara tal cosa ¿Cuándo había dado a entender que haría eso? ¿Acaso su hermana se avergonzaba de ella?

" _Debería irme_ —pensó parándose en seco— _sí, debería, así cuando llegue el pretencioso Stark yo no estaré aquí para estropear el día, Catelyn estará contenta_ "

La muchacha que había vivido dieciocho días del nombre cambió de dirección para acabar en la Puerta del Agua, una de las dos puertas por las que podías salir de Aguasdulces, era necesario un bote para salir de Aguasdulces pero no iba a ser difícil conseguirlo, la joven conocía muy bien al encargado de los botes.

—Buenos días Lady Viana— habló Joy el encargado de los botes— no la esperaba hoy por aquí.

Joy era un joven de veintidós años que había heredado el puesto de su padre, quien falleció de una gripe, era alto y delgado, de ojos pequeños y negros, siempre sonreía y carecía de mucha inteligencia.

—Buenos días— habló la joven con una sonrisa— he decido salir a dar un paseo.

— ¿Usted sola, mi señora?

—No, estoy esperando a sir Didymus, prometió acompañarme a cabalgar antes de que llegara el señor Stark.

Joy asintió más conforme con la respuesta.

— ¿Le importa que vaya subiendo al bote? Sé que no tardará en llegar.

—En absoluto, mi señora, iré trayendo sus caballos.

—Traiga sólo a mi yegua—habló mientras subía al bote— Sir Didymus traerá a su caballo.

El joven asintió y se dirigió hacia los establos, Vier sabía manejarse con el bote, tan solo tenía que remar rápido hacía la orilla cuando Joy trajera a su yegua y podría disfrutar de algunas horas de libertar por las Tierras de los Ríos, con suerte llegaría cuando el Stark ya había llegado y la fiesta había comenzado, y así ella no tendría que tratarle al menos, por ese día.

Joy regresó con la yegua blanca, era un ejemplar magnifico, y Vier le tenía especial cariño, la había llamo Flora.

—Muchas gracias—agradeció la joven —Oh, por ahí anda Sir Dydimus.

Joy giró para ver al hombre, que claramente no se encontraba ahí.

—Creo que se ha dirigido a los establos, debería ir y ayudarle con su caballo.

—Oh—exclamó el muchacho— claro, discúlpeme.

Una vez el chico hubo desaparecido la joven comenzó a remar alejándose de la fortaleza, no era mucho el trecho que había que cruzar, pero siempre era cansado remar, así pues cuando llegó a la orilla se permitió unos segundos para estirar sus brazos antes de esconder el bote y montar a su yegua.

Montó alrededor de una hora y media cuando su camino se vio interferido por un caballero; era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y mirada gris, su cabello era parecido al azabache. Llevaba una armadura plateada y en el centro se podía observar el estandarte de la casa Stark. Cabalgaba a un caballo negro y fuerte, que relinchó al encontrarse con la yegua de Vier.

—¿Podría indicarme si este es el camino correcto hacía Aguasdulces?

" _Debe ser Brandon Stark_ — observó la muchacha desde su yegua— _Es raro que un joven de su importancia vaya solo… tal vez…_ "

—Está de suerte mi buen señor— contestó con una sonrisa divertida— mi camino no es otro que el de Aguasdulces, será un placer guiarle…

—Brandon Stark, heredero de la casa Stark— se presentó

—Es un placer conocerle, señor Stark.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por Leer!_**

 _Espero que te haya gustado, Vier es un Oc que creé hace algún tiempo, y he decidido traerla a Fanfiction para que todos conozcamos a esta loca a la que he cogido tanto cariño. Se agradecen los comentarios._


	2. I

_**Disclaimer:** El universo, así como los personajes,pertenecen a George Martin._

 _ **Summary** :Vianna Tully, primogénita de la casa Tully, se enfrenta a la ardiente sensación de amar a alguien por primera vez, lástima que aquel de quién se halla encaprichado no sea otro que Brandon Stark, el prometido de su hermana, Catelyn Tully. **AU.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Neala Ríos**

 ** _"Tu peor enemigo no son las críticas que recibes sino aquellas que aceptas"_** — ** _Bernardo Stamateas_**

 **L** a noche estaba cayendo y aún no habían llegado a Aguasdulces, y eso comenzaba a atormentar al joven Stark, quien había intentado hablarcon la joven que le guiaba pero siempre se mantenía lo suficientemente aleja de él como para hablar.

La primera vez que la vio pensó que iba acompañada por alguien, que tal vez ese susodicho se había adelantado o viceversa, pero al verla guiarle sin la mínima señal de que fuera acompañada le provocó cierta incertidumbre, parecía una dama de clase alta, por su piel limpia y sus ropas ¿pero qué clase de dama viaja sola?

" _Quizá me lleve a algún lado para robarme_ — pensó mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la joven" no es que eso le asustara, Brandon era muy capaz de defenderse y no temía a unos simples ladrones, por eso decidió seguir a la joven, tampoco tenía tanta prisa por llegar a Aguasdulces y un poco de acción no le vendría mal.

La yegua de la chica paró provocando que Brandon también lo hiciera, la joven de cabellos pelirrojos se encontraba mirando una gran colina.

—Lo lamento—habló con voz temblorosa— he debido perderme…

Brandon miró la colina y luego a la joven.

— ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

—Debe ser Alto Corazón, mi señor— la voz de la muchacha tiritaba y podía verse reflejado en sus ojos azules un miedo atroz.

— ¿Alto Corazón? ¿A cuánto está de Aguasdulces?

La joven pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

—Medio día, mi señor.

Brandon dejó escapar un profundo gruñido, estaban perdidos y la noche había caído, era inútil intentar llegar hasta Aguasdulces, sobretodo con una guía como aquella muchacha, lo más sensato era acampar esa noche y llegar a Aguasdulces mañana.

—Acamparemos aquí— señaló el joven lobo mientras desmontaba de su caballo— es lo más juicioso.

La chica lo miró con un terror que el Stark no entendió.

— ¿Aquí? — Preguntó agarrando con firmeza las riendas— No, aquí no… no deberíamos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi señor, este bosque está maldito, se dice que los niños sacrificados del bosque te perseguirán.

" _Fantasmas, lo que me faltaba_ "

—No debes temer a los muertos, si no a los que no lo están.

La muchacha le siguió mirando con terror pero desmontó del caballo, sorprendiendo al joven de la agiliza de la chica, quien no pareció darse cuenta del asombro y camino en dirección a él.

Brandon quiso hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero se abstuvo, por el contrario volvió a observar la colina, era un buen lugar para acampar, se podría ver fácilmente si alguien se acercaba.

Una vez hubieron encontrado un sitio, Brandon ató a los caballos mientras la joven recogía unas ramas para poder hacer una fogata que les calentara aquella noche, no tardaron en sentir que la noche había caído en Alto Corazón y el lugar pareció cobrar un repentino aire de nostalgia.

Observó a la joven sentada al otro lado de la hoguera, las llamas le avivaban el color rojizo del pelo, que daba la sensación de estar en llamas, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y a la muchacha pareció divertirle que el joven la observara.

—No me has dicho tú nombre—habló Stark

—Es cierto mi señor—murmuró mientras jugaba con un palo del suelo— Mi nombre es Neala Ríos.

—Con que Ríos… no pareces una bastarda.

—Mi padre es Bryden Tully, el hermano del señor de Aguasdulces— puntualizó sin levantar la mirada— me dirigía hacía Aguasdulces cuando nos sorprendieron en el camino, mataron a todos los que iban conmigo y… yo conseguí huir, fue entonces cuando me encontré con usted, mi señor, supe que era de la casa Stark de Invernalia por el estandarte que lleva en su pecho, así que me sentí más segura si iba con vos.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

Neala le miró por primera vez a los ojos, y el chico sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, era como una opresión y duró tan solo unos segundos.

—Si no es demasiada indiscreción ¿Qué le trae a Aguasdulces?

—Estoy prometido con la hija de Hoster Tully.

— ¿Cuál de las tres?

Brandon mordió su labio inferior.

—Catelyn—arrastró la palabra, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que decía—Catelyn Tully.

Neala sonrío, de una forma amigable, como si le fuera cómico que fuera a casarse con la joven.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, mi señor—se apresuró a decir— tan sólo me preguntaba cómo es que no buscó casarse con la primogénita de la casa Tully.

El joven lobo se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre fue quien lo habló con el señor Tully, desconozco los motivos de su elección.

—Su padre tomó la decisión correcta, Viana Tully es una demente, una mujer que acabará sola en Aguasdulces.

" _Qué sabrá una bastarda que no sabe ni el camino hacía su propia casa_ — quiso contestarle el heredero de Invernalia, pero se contuvo"

—No deberías hablar así de alguien que se encuentra muy por encima de ti—la joven asintió borrando todo rastro de sonrisa— ¿A qué se debe lo que dices de ella?

—Oh, mi señor, han sido muchos los que han sido comprometidos con la joven pero de una forma u otra han acabado por desechar el compromiso— Brandon abrió los ojos ligueramente sorprendido por la noticia— Algunos dicen que la oyeron hablar con la Luna, mientras, otros aseguran que reza a los mismos Hijos del Bosque.

Stark rió.

—No todo lo que se escucha es cierto.

La muchacha de cabellos rojos se sorprendió por la respuesta, aquello no se lo esperaba, y enrojeciéndole el rostro continuó.

—Pero mi señor, se sabe que tomó té de Luna y que en las noches escapa del castillo para verse con su amante, una mujer extranjera que tiene un hijo.

—Por los Dioses, esa mujer parece el mismísimo diablo ¿no? — se burló

Neala abrió la boca durante un segundo, sin dejar escapar ningún sonido, bajo el manto de la fría noche Brandon notó que la mujer que temblaba de miedo por encontrarse en Alto Corazón parecía haberse olvidado del miedo y se concentraba en decir burdos insultos hacía una joven que ni siquiera se encontraba ahí, así pues entendió que toda aquella palabrería había sido obra de la bastarda.

— ¿Por qué tanto odio hacía la joven Tully?

— ¿Odio?

—Puedo notar como se ha tomado la molestia de difamar a la joven, alguien que no se encuentra presente para defenderse, no creo lo que ha dicho, sin embargo me ha hecho pensar que debe ser una joven muy divertida.

—Yo no la odio— bramó molesta— si no eres capaz de entender está bien.

La joven le dio la espalda, tumbándose en el suelo, había conseguido enfadarla y cuanto más lo pensaba menos encajaba, si era una bastarda de la casa Tully ¿cómo es que había perdido tan rápidamente los modales y se había olvidado del miedo que le producía aquel sitio?

—Buenas noches— murmuró la joven desde el suelo

Brandon no contestó, había algo que no encajaba en toda esta historia.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por Leer!_**

 _Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, sí, Vier está loca, se hace pasar por otra persona y se difama así misma, pero lo que busca sacarle al joven Stark es su naturaleza pues quiere saber que clase de hombre se va a casar con su hermana pequeña._

 ** _Se agradecen los comentarios._**


	3. II

_**Disclaimer:** El universo, así como los personajes,pertenecen a George Martin._

 _ **Summary** :Vianna Tully, primogénita de la casa Tully, se enfrenta a la ardiente sensación de amar a alguien por primera vez, lástima que aquel de quién se halla encaprichado no sea otro que Brandon Stark, el prometido de su hermana, Catelyn Tully. **AU.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mi más preciada _amiga_**

 **"Es prudente no fiarse por entero de quienes nos han engañado una vez."—Descartes**

 **L** as manos de la chica se entrelazaron bajo su cabeza, hacía pocos minutos que había amanecido en Alto Corazón, y la joven se encontraba sumida en un plácido sueño, su rostro relajado y la sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro lo delataban. Pero todo aquello duró poco, pues un brusco balanceo la despertó de golpe.

— ¡Levanta! — escuchó a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecía en el suelo

Cuando Vier abrió los ojos con sorpresa se encontró a Brandon Stark mirándola fijamente, con aquellos ojos grises que desprendían tan poco color, en su mano derecha empuñaba su espada que la presionaba la piel del cuello, tardó pocos segundos en comprender aquello que ocurría, y una vez lo hizo dejó escapar un sonrisa.

—Levanta—repitió el joven—vamos.

Vier se levantó del suelo notando en todo momento el filo de la espada apuntándola.

—Buenos días para ti también— bromeó la joven que recibió un gruñido de respuesta

—Vas a llevarme a Aguasdulces, y está vez no te equivocarás—le advirtió el hombre ignorando el comentario de la chica— ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos contactaron durante lo que fueron varios segundos, Vier no tenía miedo, nunca le asustó la muerte, pero sabía que aquel hombre no iba a matarla y todo aquello le pareció absurdamente gracioso, si bien era cierto que le había desviado adrede su intención no era otra que llevarle a Aguasdulces.

—Lo entendí ayer—respondió lentamente— y eso es lo que iba hacer.

—Pues vamos—Brandon se acercó a la chica — y no vas a huir.

Los ojos de Vier bajaron alarmados hasta la otra mano de Brandon Stark, en ella sujetaba una cuerda que arrastraba por el suelo, cuando su vista volvió al Stark este ligó sus muñecas a la cuerda.

— ¿Lo veías necesario? —Preguntó con incredulidad la muchacha— podría haber huido en la noche ¿por qué lo iba a hacer ahora?

—Porque antes no te amenacé.

La joven rodó sus ojos, cuando descubriera quien era realmente iba a querer tragarse todas esas palabras, pero de momento se concentraría en llevar al tonto Stark a Aguasdulces.

" _Y este es el que se casará con mi hermana_ —pensó a la vez que la levantaba del suelo para dejarla en su yegua"

Llevaban varias horas de trayectoria, el sol comenzaba a calentar con más fuerza y Alto Corazón ya se encontraba lejos cuando Vier notó que el joven Lobo comenzaba a fatigarse debido al calor, era claro que en Invernalia no alcanzaban ni la mitad de la temperatura de la Tierra de los Ríos y que sus habitantes estaban acostumbrados a llevar demasiada ropa, pero aquel día no era especialmente caluroso, al menos, para la joven que observaba al chico, quizá si hubiera hecho alguna pausa durante el trayecto o no anduviera con aquella pesada armadura no pasaría tanto calor.

— ¿Eres tan testarudo siempre? —Cuestionó mirándose las muñecas que habían comenzado doler— ¿O sólo cuando te sientes amenazado por una mujer?

Brandon Stark paró su caballo en seco, por el contrario la yegua de Vier tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, provocando que la cuerda que sujetaba Brandon y que ataba las muñecas de la joven se tensara y rozaran la suave piel de la muchacha haciéndola sangrar, Vier se controló para no soltar un grito de dolor, por el contrario miró con firmeza al joven que mantenía una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

—Explícate, bastarda.

El simple hecho de llamarla bastarda le provocó una risa, pero se acalló cuando el Lobo tiró de la cuerda reviviendo el dolor de sus muñecas.

—Mírate, está claro que necesitas descansar—terminó por decir — no estás acostumbrado a estas temperaturas.

—Que sabrás.

Vier rodó los ojos.

—Más que tú, al menos, en estas tierras—echó una rápida mirada hacía el camino— llegaremos a Aguasdulces en cuatro horas, creo que no pasará nada si descansamos.

Brandon acercó su caballo al de ella.

—No.

"Acabará por desfallecer si continua exponiéndose al sol de esta manera, y lo sabe — lo miró con sorpresa repentina— pero es tan obstinado que no es capaz de reconocerlo"

—Necesito descansar— habló Vier, tragándose su orgullo— me duelen las muñecas, y créeme cuando lleguemos a Aguasdulces buscarás la forma de enmendar esto.

—Ni si quiera creo que seas hija de Bryden Tully—espetó

—Da igual lo que creas, cuando lleguemos querrás no haber dicho eso.

El joven pareció pensárselo, hasta que al fin dirigió a los caballos fuera del camino, dispuesto a parar unos minutos debajo de unos árboles, Vier sonrió satisfecha, aunque lo había hecho principalmente por él, bien era cierto que le ardían las muñecas.

Brandon desmontó del caballo y ayudó a la joven a hacer lo mismo, sin soltar la cuerda que arrastraba las muñecas de Vier, ató los caballos al árbol y se dejó caer bajo este buscando un poco de brisa que despejara aquel calor de poniente.

Por el contrario, Vier, se mantuvo de pie observando al caballero, hasta que este abrió uno de sus ojos para verla.

— ¿A hora qué? —Preguntó oscamente— Ya hemos parado.

Sin mediar palabra levantó sus muñecas, Stark la miró entre divertido y serio.

—No pienso soltarte.

—No voy a huir—habló arrodillándose frente a él — ¿cómo podría? Adoro tú compañía

—No lo voy a hacer—repitió con una sonrisa—no pienso arriesgarme a perder a mi más preciada _amiga_.

Vier le miró, había entrado en su juego, la llamaba amiga de una forma molesta, le había contestado con su juego y a hora él no tendría otra cosa que seguirla.

—Es una forma curiosa de mantener a tus amigos.

— ¿Cómo es eso que dicen? —Preguntó al aire— Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más.

—No quiero imaginar lo que les harás…—murmuró divertida

—No quieres saberlo

" _Tal vez sí_ "

—Mira—sujetó el rostro del hombre con delicadeza, sus dedos chocaron contra su incipiente barba provocando una sensación agradable, el hombre sujetó con una de sus manos el brazo de Vier, era grande y fuerte—En esa dirección— movió con cuidado su cabeza, y notó como el agarre del chico se aflojaba— ¿ves esa cosa que sobresale entre los árboles? Es Aguasdulces, sólo tienes que ir recto.

Le soltó la cara y Brandon la recompensó con el suelte de su agarre.

—No huiré, pero por si nuestros caminos se separan—admitió— sólo tienes que seguir recto y nos rencontraremos en Aguasdulces.

Brandon miró de un lado a otro, pensando en sus opciones, y al final se decantó por soltar a la joven, quien se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en el suelo bajo aquel árbol, corría algo de brisa y el joven Stark había comenzado a sentirse mejor, también Vier quien había limpiado sus heridas con algo de agua que llevaba el chico lobo.

— _Había un_ _lobo_ — entonó repentinamente mientras se levantaba del suelo bajo la atenta mirada del Stark— un _lobo_ , ¡Un _lobo_!

— ¿Qué haces?

La chica no contestó, comenzó a acariciar a su yegua quien parecía contenta con su toque, Brandon se levantó e imitó a la muchacha.

— _Era negro_ —habló mirándole a los ojos, estaban separados por escasos centímetros, lo que separaba la cabeza de la yegua con las suyas— _era enorme_.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron horas, ninguno hablaba, ni siquiera parecía que respiraran, y podrían haberse quedado así por horas, de no ser por los repentinos trotes que escucharon tras ellos.

La joven aprovechó el momento en que Brandon giró para subir al caballo con agilidad, al lobo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Vier había comenzado a cabalgar.

— ¡ _Cubierto de pelo horroroso_! —gritó alejándose de él tras soltar una carcajada.

Cuando giró puedo ver como desaparecía el joven Stark y algunos guardias de Aguasdulces.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por Leer!_**

 _Vier, haciendo cosas que no debería, o quizás sí._

 _Había un lobo._

 ** _Se agradecen los comentarios._**


	4. III

_**Disclaimer:** El universo, así como los personajes,pertenecen a George Martin._

 _ **Summary** :Vianna Tully, primogénita de la casa Tully, se enfrenta a la ardiente sensación de amar a alguien por primera vez, lástima que aquel de quién se halla encaprichado no sea otro que Brandon Stark, el prometido de su hermana, Catelyn Tully. **AU.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Ojalá llegara**

 **" _Afortunado es el hombre que tiene tiempo para esperar._ "**— **Calderón de la Barca**

 **C** atelyn caminaba por el jardín, era un lugar alegre y despejado, altas secuoyas proyectaban sombras sobre las aguas de arroyos cristalinos, inclusive se podían oír a algunos pájaros desde sus nidos escondidos y el aroma de las flores, aquellas que cuidaban tan bien, impregnaba todo el lugar.

A Catelyn le gustaba pasear por aquellos jardines cuando se sentía confusa o triste, y aquella no podía ser la excepción, la llegada de su prometido a Aguasdulces se había retrasado un día debido a que este se había separado de la partida y se retrasaba, o al menos, eso le habían dicho los escuderos de Brandon Stark cuando llegaron al castillo sin él. Aquello parecía haber disgustado a su padre, pero Catelyn solo podía sentirse algo decepcionada, sabía que nada malo le podría pasar, había escuchado millones de cosas sobre el heredero de la casa Stark y sabía que era un hombre fuerte y valiente, así que lo único que le produjo fue decepción, tal vez, él no estaba tan emocionado con la boda como ella.

" _Ojalá llegara ya_ —pensó a la vez que se dejaba caer en el banco de piedra— _toda esta espera no hace más empeorar_ "

Catelyn se había dormido con la idea de que a la mañana siguiente se despertaría con Brandon Stark en el castillo, disculpándose de su tardanza y trayéndola algún obsequio como imploración de su perdón, pero lejos de aquello, la mañana había pasado y no había rastro del joven ni de su hermana.

Vianna había desaparecido poco después de la comida, pero, aquello no era nuevo, su hermana mayor desaparecía horas e inclusive días hasta que regresaba al castillo, padre se volvía loco pero con el tiempo pareció acostumbrarse, a decir, parecía que había perdido el interés en ella, ya no la empujaba a casarse ni la obligaba a asistir a clases con la Septa Moyra, tampoco le importaba que cabalgara o que no se peinara, se había designado a tenerla ahí, y aquello molestaba a Catelyn, quien también querría tener todas esas libertades, pero, padre jamás se lo permitiría.

Apretó con suavidad el libro contra su pecho, sabía que Vianna era diferente, lo había escuchado de las sirvientas y caballeros, incluso su padre le dijo que no debía imitar a la mayor, pero Catelyn no la veía diferente, era una simple niña jugando a ser diferente, quizá si todos la trataran normal ella volvería a serlo.

Vio como dos figuras se acercaban por el camino, se debatió entre marchar o quedarse, al fin se decantó por pretender leer aquel libro de tapa arcaica y amarillas páginas. Sus ojos bailaban de arriba abajo, buscando un poco de sentido a aquellas palabras que leía, cuando escuchó una voz llamarla.

— ¡Cat!

La joven levantó sus ojos azules sorprendidos, no esperaba que nadie la llamara, o al menos con esa efusividad, cuando chocó con otros de un color similar, tan azules como el mar y tan vivos como el mismo.

—Vianna—indicó cerrando el libro

Frente a ella se encontraba su hermana, vestía con un largo vestido turquesa, en la cintura resaltaba un cinturón de un color rojo oscuro, tan oscuro como el vino, llevaba su cabello pelirrojo suelto, y sus labios se veían de un color rojo intenso, al igual que sus mejillas, si alguien la hubiera visto en aquel momento hubiera pensado que se trataba de toda una dama y no de Vianna, por el contrario, a su lado permanecía un hombre alto, tan alto que cuando Catelyn era pequeña pensaba que el hombre podría llegar al cielo, llevaba la armadura puesta, en la que en la esquina derecha se podía apreciar el escudo de la casa Didymus, un perro rodeado de una aureola negra, su rostro siempre permanecía serio, pero en contadas ocasiones le podías ver sonreír, sus dientes delanteros estaban separados casi por medio centímetro, y eran pequeños en comparación con el resto de su los hombres que veías, pese a todo poseía un atractivo innegable, con aquellos ojos castaños brillantes y un cabello rojizo que combinaba con ellos.

Su nombre era Zephyros, provenía de la casa Didymus, una casa de caballería vasalla de la casa Tully, era el menor de los hijos de Ser Ambrosius. Tenía veintidós días del nombre y llegó a Aguasdulces con quince, como caballero, y desde aquel momento siempre iba pegado a Vianna.

—Pensé que estabas fuera— comentó levantándose del banco.

Sir Didymus se inclinó levemente antes de proceder a saludar a la menor de las Tully.

—Lady Catelyn— habló y recibió un leve cabeceo en respuesta de esta, seguido por una sonrisa fugaz.

—Llegue hace una hora—le informó obviando el saludo entre el caballero y su hermana

— ¿Lo sabe padre?

Vianna asintió a la vez que se colgaba del brazo de su hermana, esta no se negó, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, en aquellos momentos no necesitaba tener una charla con su hermana, prefería estar a solas.

— ¿No llegó tú prometido?

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacía las afueras del jardín, la tarde estaba comenzando en Aguasdulces, era la hora ideal, todos acaban de comer y estaban tranquilos, el sol estaba en su punto máximo.

—Aún no— admitió girándose a ver a Sir Didymus que las seguía sin mediar palabra— pronto lo hará.

—No me cabe duda, querida hermana— le contestó formando una sonrisa, una que sorprendió a la joven.

— ¿Cómo es que te has puesto tan elegante, Vianna?

—Quería estar presentable para el heredero de la casa Stark—Catelyn la miró con desconfianza— tú también estás hermosa—le susurró en el oído.

Eso era cierto, Catelyn se había arreglado como si fuera el mismísimo día de su boda, llevaba un precioso vestido gris que resaltaba su figura ya desarrollada, pues a sus diecisiete años, Catelyn podía presumir de ser toda una mujer, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que se trenzaba con lazos negros y grises, los colores de la casa Stark.

Las jóvenes habían salido ya del jardín y a hora se dedicaban a rondar por el patio principal, todo estaba ya listo para la llegada del heredero y algunos sirvientes descansaban en la sombra, cuando las muchachas se toparon con un joven.

—Lady Catelyn— habló el joven recogiendo su mano, tan solo para depositar un rápido y suave beso en sus nudillos— es un placer verla.

Catelyn asintió satisfecha.

—Ser Elbert— le contestó— esta es mi hermana, Lady Vianna Tully.

El caballero recogió la mano de la joven e intentó repetir el acto pero esta la apartó con rapidez.

—Es un placer, Ser.

El muchacho quedó confundido por varios segundos, hasta que una forzosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios, Catelyn había quedado igual o más sorprendida, pero se retuvo a decir nada, en aquel momento no hubiera sido apropiado.

—Él es uno de los escuderos de Brandon Stark— intervino hábilmente Catelyn para cortar el silencio— llegó ayer, junto con otros tres caballeros, es sobrino de Jon Arryn y heredero del Nido de Águilas.

—Lamento de nuevo que Brandon no haya llegado todavía, mi Lady.

Catelyn sonrió de nuevo, pero sus sonrisa era una melancolía y apagada.

—No es su culpa—afirmó la muchacha de sonrisa apagada.

—Algo me dice que está por llegar— le informó Vianna al tiempo que Hoster Tully se arrimaba a sus hijas, seguido por Lysa y Meñique.

—Querida hija—habló el Tully— Ser Brandon Stark está llegando al castillo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pronto conocería a su futuro esposo.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por Leer!_**

 _Catelyn es una mujer inteligente, quiere a su hermana, pero desconfía de ella por ladina y misteriosa, he de aclarar que Vianna aparta la mano, no por que quiera, tiene miedo de que se le vean las marcas que le han causado las cuerdas de Brandon Stark._

 ** _Se agradecen los comentarios._**


	5. IV

_**Disclaimer:** El universo, así como los personajes,pertenecen a George Martin._

 _ **Summary** :Vianna Tully, primogénita de la casa Tully, se enfrenta a la ardiente sensación de amar a alguien por primera vez, lástima que aquel de quién se halla encaprichado no sea otro que Brandon Stark, el prometido de su hermana, Catelyn Tully. **AU.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Llegada a Aguasdulces**

 **B** randon sabía que estaba cansado y hambriento, que su apariencia dejaría mucho que desear y que se había retrasado a la llegada, pero, pese a todo se forzó a sonreír e erguirse, trató de ignorar el calor que le provocaba la armadura bajo el sol y siguió los pasos a los guardias.

Le habían encontrado en el camino hacía algunas horas, justo en el momento en que la bastarda llamada Neala Ríos había huido, le acompañaron hasta Aguasdulces por el camino correcto, estos le preguntaron que si deseaba parar en una posada para comer, pero este se negó, sólo quería llegar a su destino. Estos le habían confirmado lo que ya sabía, Neala Ríos no existía, no quiso preguntar mucho más.

Las puertas se abrieron y pudo observar como una hilera de hombres le esperaban tras ella, en la primera fila se encontró con los Tully; el primero a la derecha era un hombre alto y robusto, de cabellera rojiza y ojos azules, sonreía ligeramente y fue el primero en que Brandon se fijó, a su lado se encontraba una muchacha de vestido gris y pelo trenzado con los colores de la casa Stark, parecía estar estudiándole con la mirada y Brandon sonrió triunfante, al lado de esta, había una chica más menuda, eran parecidas pues compartían las mismas similitudes pero la mirada de la otra corría de un lado a otro, inquieta, como si no quisiera encontrarse con la mirada de alguien.

Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la siguiente sus pies se pararon, tan sólo fueron unos segundos, lo que tardó en entender que no podía pararse, pero es que aquella joven a la que miraba no era otra que la bastarda, aquello no parecía posible, pero ahí estaba, vestía otras ropas, su pelo estaba peinado pero sus ojos eran los mismos, su cara; era la joven.

Aun así se obligó a apartar la mirada, no era apropiado que la mirara por tanto tiempo.

Hoster fue el primero en acercarse, le saludó cordialmente y le preguntó por el motivo de su tardanza, algo descompuesto por la situación trató de desviar aquella pregunta, contándole lo bonitas que eran las Tierras de los Ríos, luego, el hombre le presentó a la chica del vestido azul, Catelyn Tully, su prometida, Brandon le besó con delicadeza la mano, notando cuan de sube era, la Tully se sonrojó y le sonrió de vuelta. Luego saludó a la hermana menor de Catelyn, Lysa, una chica tímida y delgada, esta se dedicó unos segundos a preguntarle por su viaje y Brandon le contestó, y cuando pensaba que le tocaría el turno a la muchacha de su viaje un niño se cruzó en su camino, tendría unos ocho o siete días del nombre, su cabello estaba revoleteado y sonreía con orgullo, era el hijo menor de Tully, Edmure.

Echó una rápida mirada la mujer que esperaba su turno para ser saludada, sonreía de una manera que casi parecía divertida, como si aguardara a ver la reacción del muchacho.

—Y ella es Vianna Tully— habló el Tully

Brandon tragó saliva antes de acercarse completamente.

—Es un placer Lady — besó rápidamente su mano, comprobando como las marcas de las cuerdas que había utilizado antes le habían hecho mella.

—El placer es mío.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda cuando la escuchó hablar, efectivamente poseía la misma voz que la bastarda.

Sus compañeros, los cuales se habían separado de él a la idea, se le acercaron una vez terminadas las presentaciones, parecían contestos de su llegada y rieron un rato, ignorando que su compañero Stark perseguía con la mirada a la primogénita de los Tully siéndose estúpido por los actos que había cometido, si se llegaban a enterar de que había atado a la hija de Hoster Tully… apartó aquel pensamiento, no parecía que la joven hubiera dicho nada, tal vez no contaría nada.

Hoster Tully le acompañó hasta su habitación, le informó de que habría un banquete en su honor esa misma noche y le dejó descansar, pensó que era lo mejor, y Brandon se lo agradeció.

La habitación era grande y elegante, un cama se alzaba en mitad de la sala, como pidiéndole al joven que se tumbara, pero este se resistió dejándose caer en una de las sillas que adornaban la mesa redonda, en la cual un cuenco con frutas decoraba la habitación, Brandon recogió una entre sus manos, pensativo.

" _Tal vez no lo diga_ —pensó observando la pieza como si fuera algo complicado de resolver— _puede que pida algo a cambio_ "

Devolvió la manzana a su lugar y observó la vista de su balcón, creía estar viendo el río de Piedra caída pero podría ser el Forca Roja, aun así le dio tranquilidad, todo estaba en calma, era medio día y todo parecía dar una falsa sensación de calma, el joven se echó hacía atrás, pensativo, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, podía generarle un problema.

Fastidiado se quitó la armadura y puso ropas más cómodas, estaba siendo un día duro, y necesitaba descansar en una cama, hacía algunos días que no lo hacía y su cuerpo se lo agradeció cuando se dejó caer en ella.

" _Debería centrarme en Catelyn_ —se acomodó en la cama — _eso debería, pero este asunto podría generar inconvenientes_ "

Tardó poco en sumirse en un profundo sueño, cuando quiso darse cuenta se despertó por el ruido de la puerta, alguien tocaba insistentemente.

—Señor Stark—la voz de una mujer surgió del otro lado— soy la doncella.

Brandon miró hacía el balcón, la noche había caído, había dormido más de lo que pretendía.

—Adelante

La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer menuda, de piel bronceada y ojos azules, sonreía tímidamente.

—El señor Tully me ha mandado a que le avise de que el banquete comenzará en breve.

Brandon asintió, aún algo dormido.

—Ya bajo.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por Leer!_**

 _Por fin Brandon llegó a Aguasdulces, pero no es lo que se esperaba, en cambio Vianna está satisfecha, no dirá nada pero eso el Stark no lo sabe._

 ** _Se agradecen los comentarios._**


	6. V

_**Disclaimer:** El universo, así como los personajes,pertenecen a George Martin._

 _ **Summary** :Vianna Tully, primogénita de la casa Tully, se enfrenta a la ardiente sensación de amar a alguien por primera vez, lástima que aquel de quién se halla encaprichado no sea otro que Brandon Stark, el prometido de su hermana, Catelyn Tully. **AU.**_

* * *

 **V**

 **L** os pasillos oscuros se iluminaban bajo la luz de la vela, era una luz tenue y tímida que apenas iluminaba unos pasos adelante, pero era suficiente para la muchacha que conocía a la perfección aquellos lugares. Hacía poco que el sol había caído y la noche abrazaba el cielo, dando paso a la oscuridad y a las risas de fondo, estaba por empezar el banquete en honor del Stark y todos se habían dirigido hacía allí, olvidando aquellos puntos del castillo que ya de por sí eran pocos transitados, así pues, la joven Tully caminaba por ellos con la intención de huir unas horas, escapar del aburrimiento que le supondría quedarse horas sentada en una mesa y observar como su hermana se enamoraba aún más de aquel extraño.

Un escalofrío le obligó a detenerse a la vez que la vela amenazaba con apagarse.

— ¿Vas a salir de tu escondite? — preguntó la muchacha girándose hacía las sombras—Zephyros.

De entre las sombras apareció el caballero, vestía con la misma armadura de siempre, pero su cabello se veía peinado y retirado de su cara, dejando ver su atractivo.

— ¿Por qué me seguías?

—Quería ver cuán de lejos ibas a ir—admitió— no la iba a dejar irse.

Vianna rodó sus ojos, insatisfecha.

—No pienso ir, Zeph—aclaró acercándose al joven que no se inmutó por la cercanía de la muchacha— además, he oído que el tal Joy se ha quedado solo en el embarcadero.

Los ojos castaños del caballero se oscurecieron, o eso le pareció ver a la muchacha desde su posición, Zeph había sido su amigo desde que llegó a Aguasdulces, más concretamente desde que le pilló en las cuadras entrelazando su cuerpo con el de un cocinero mayor que él, Vianna le juró que no contaría nada y comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, hasta tal punto que parecían la sombra del otro, y como prometió jamás contó nada de lo que vio ese día, ni de las historias que le contó después el caballero.

Sabía de buena mano que él y Joy habían comenzado a verse más frecuentemente, y normalmente funcionaría para que Zeph le dejara en paz, pero aquel día parecía no haberle hecho gracia.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó sorprendida ante la mirada de su amigo

—No, pero no voy a dejar que te metas en más problemas—contestó recogiéndola del brazo— vamos.

La muchacha se sintió confundida, normalmente Zeph no era así, él la dejaría marchar y después de algunas horas se encontrarían en la orilla del río compartiendo sus secretos, él le contaría que tal con su amante y ella lo fantástico que era cabalgar de noche, pero en cambio, él la arrastraba por los pasillos con una mirada seria, esa que le dedicaba sólo a los extraños, su tacto se veía hostil y ella no era capaz de entender que había hecho para enfadarle.

Abrió su boca para preguntarle por lo ocurrido, pero una voz tras la esquina que iban a cruzar le hizo soltar a la muchacha. Un grupo de sirvientas pasó por su lado, y tras un rápido saludo, siguieron su camino, por el contrario ellos se quedaron quietos, mirándose sin saber que decir.

—Ve—le habló el caballero

Vianna observó la gran puerta de madera y luego al muchacho, no quería entrar sola, la celebración hacía ya que había comenzado y si ya era una falta de respeto que no fuera más era que llegara tarde.

—Acompáñame— le rogó

El caballero asintió y le abrió la puerta.

La sala principal de Aguasdulces estaba llena de humo y un olor a carne asada inundaba la habitación, las paredes estaban decoradas con estandartes de la casas Tully y Stark, una suave melodía adornaba el eco de las miles de conversaciones que tenían lugar en la sala, gracias a los dioses, pocos se percataron de la llegada de la primogénita Tully, así que pocas fueron las miradas hacía la muchacha, que llegó hasta su sitio con la cabeza alta.

En el centro se encontraba su padre, Hoster Tully, que conversaba animado con uno de los caballeros que habían acompañado al Stark, a su derecha se encontraba el susodicho, Brandon Stark que parecía mirarla con curiosidad, a su lado estaba Catelyn que por el contrario no se había percatado de su llegada pues estaba muy ocupada hablando sobre algo al Stark.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — le preguntó su hermana menor una vez se hubo sentado

—Perdí la noción del tiempo—habló mientras observaba como su amigo y caballero se sentaba en una de las mesas junto con los demás caballeros

La noche pasaba demasiado lenta a gusto de la pelirroja, su hermano menor ya había sido llevado a su habitación, Lysa había estado hablando de tonterías y los prometidos habían permanecido juntos todo el rato, y aunque la joven mantenía una actitud desinteresada había podido observar como el joven Stark la observaba de vez en cuando, fingía no darse cuenta y disfrutaba de la duda que generaba al chico si ella contaría sus aventuras.

—Deberíamos irnos a cabalgar—interrumpió Vianna a su hermana Lysa, que aún seguía hablando de algo

— ¿A cabalgar? —Cuestionó — no habría forma.

—Claro que la habría—inquirió acercándose al oído de esta — le diremos a padre que nos retiramos, y marchamos hacía los botes, a Joy déjamelo a mí, sé cómo embaucarle.

Lysa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Joy? ¿Es que no sabes que ha pasado?

Vianna entrecerró los ojos, sorprendida por esa pregunta, negó con la cabeza dando paso a que Lysa continuara.

—Padre despidió a Joy, Vianna.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por qué! —su primera reacción fue mirar hacía su amigo, quien hacía ya rato que se había marchado del banquete

—Te dejó marchar y padre se enfadó—recogió su vaso de la mesa para darle un pequeño y rápido sorbo—es normal.

A hora entendía porque Zeph se comportaba de aquella manera, estaba dolido porque por su culpa habían echado a Joy, se sentía tan idiota y enfadada que tardó unos segundos en procesar todo aquello que le estaba pasando, ella no pretendía que nadie cargara con su culpa, él no había tenido la culpa de que ella se escapara, daría igual quien estuviera, ella seguiría marchándose y el muchacho no tenía la culpa.

— ¡Eres imbécil! —Gritó levantándose de la mesa de golpe, en el camino un vaso calló al suelo y rodó unos centímetros, pero nadie se percató de eso, estaban más concentrados en la muchacha que camina en dirección a Hoster Tully— ¡No debías echarle!

— ¿Vianna? —Preguntó el mayor algo desconcertado — ¿De qué estás hablando niña?

— ¡De Joy! ¡Del muchacho al cual has dejado sin trabajo!

—No es el momento— dicho eso giró en dirección al hombre con el que minutos antes mantenía una conversación — Por favor que alguien acompañe a mi hija a su habitación, me temo que no se encuentra bien.

La joven bufó en respuesta y se dispuso a marcharse, un guardia se acercó a ella para acompañarla. Aquello no iba a acabar así, eso lo tenía claro.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por Leer!_**

 _Lo cierto es que no estoy del todo satisfecha con este capítulo, pero estaba atascada y necesitaba sacar algo, al menos para no perder el hilo, he estado demasiado agobiada con las clases, pero me he decidido a ser más contaste con esto, Vianna está enfada y creo que no ha seguido montando un pollo ahí delante porque tiene planes en mente ¿qué creéis?_

 ** _Se agradecen los comentarios._**


	7. VI

**VI**

 **L** a luna se reflejaba con fuerza en el agua, pareciera que aquel día era particularmente brillante, mientras el ambiente cargado de una falsa sensación de calma inundaba la noche, apenas se podían escuchar a los caballos en el establo, algún ruido de metal y el chapoteo de la fuente principal.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que el primogénito Stark había llegado, cuatro días los cuales Vianna había pasado encerrada en su habitación, apenas había salido de ella, tan solo cuando le era obligado hacerlo, tampoco había hablado con Zephyros, no se atrevía, y él tampoco había ido a buscarla.

La noche del banquete había salido furiosa, creía que su padre no tenía derecho en hacer aquello, cuando tenía todo, a la fuerza había comprendido que aquello no hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera comportando de aquella manera, y aun así, no podía sentirse culpable por haber huido, era algo que deseaba y que no se arrepentía de haber hecho, cosa que le provocaba tristeza ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan egoísta de no pensar en el pobre chico al cual habían echado?

Suspiró observando las vistas que le ofrecían la ventana de su aposento, Aguasdulces era sin lugar a dudas un lugar precioso, el sol casi siempre brillaba, la gente parecía feliz y aun así ella no podía sentirse cómoda, era como si todo aquello fuera parte de una representación en la cual no figuraba.

Tiempo atrás, en una de sus escapadas, se topó con Alto Corazón, por supuesto que lo conocía, su Septa Moyra le había contado cuentos aterradores sobre los niños sacrificados del bosque por el rey Erreg el Matasangre , no lo iba a negar, había sentido miedo en un principio pero después se acostumbró al silencio melancólico, al espesor de su fauna, era ,al fin de cuentas, el lugar perfecto para estar asolas.

Vianna entreabrió la puerta para comprobar que no había nadie en los pasillos, una vez comprobado salió de la habitación, necesitaba marchase.

Recorrió los pasillos sin inconvenientes, casi todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, pero cuando se disponía a cruzar el patio por debajo de los balcones, cernina en las sombras, se tropezó con dos hombres que doblaban la esquina.

—Lady Vianna—exclamó el joven de ojos azules y nariz aguileña— Que sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

Elbert Arryn se forzó a sonreír, de una manera que le hizo gracia a Vianna, el joven estaba sorprendido por la aparición de la joven pero se luchó por intentar ocultarlo, por el contrario su acompañante parecía menos preocupado en mostrar su sorpresa.

—Ser Elbert— saludó rápidamente— podría decir lo mismo.

Elbert siguió sonriendo, incapaz de saber que responder, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar una respuesta coherente, así que dejó que por esa vez la joven ganara, si eso se podía considerar ganar algo.

—El señor Tully nos dijo que se encontraba indispuesta—habló por primera vez el otro hombre, que había fijado sus ojos grises en ella— espero que se encuentre mejor.

 _¿Eso es lo que dice mi padre, qué estoy "indispuesta"? Absurdo._

Ahora era ella quien se veía forzada a sonreír.

—Mucho mejor—arrastró las palabras obligándose a sí misma a no golpearse por ello— si me disculpan… me gustaría seguir con mi paseo nocturno.

El joven Arryn asintió dispuesto a dejar a la joven marchar, así él podría volver a sus aposentos y dormir algunas horas decentes, pero Brandon tenía otros planes.

—Si no le molesta me gustaría unirme a su paseo — se atrevió a decir el lobo— sé que ser Elbert no me necesita más.

La chica observó al mencionado, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente — sentenció— buenas noches Lady Vianna— miró al chico— Brandon.

Ser Elbert se marchó tras las despedidas, se sentía demasiado cansado para lidiar con cualquier problema que tuviera el hombre con la joven, mañana se atrevería a preguntarle por la velada y así sentiría que su labor como amigo estaba cumplida. Por el contrario los dos jóvenes se sumieron en unos segundos de profundo silencio incomodo observando al primero marcharse.

Tardó unos segundos más en hablar.

—Me dirijo a los jardines—informó retomando el paso, el no habló sólo se dedicó a seguirla en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines no se detuvieron hasta encontrarse con el septón, el olor a incienso le llegó a Vianna y durante unos instantes se sintió en paz, había un gran cristal que tenía las siete caras de los dioses, ella se detuvo en el rostro de una mujer anciana que en sus manos sujetaba una linterna, pasó su mano con cuidado, intentando memorizar la figura.

 _Guiadme, mujer sabia, enséñame el camino que tengo que seguir, no dejes que me entretenga en otras cosas._

Soltó la figura y miró al norteño, parecía observar a las figuras con curiosidad, en el norte se rezaba a los antiguos dioses.

—La vieja es anciana y muy sabia, y nuestros destinos contempla pasar. Levanta su lámpara de oro rutilante y guía a los niños— comentó observando como Brandon la miraba— Hace tiempo que sólo le rezo a ella.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, su voz sonaba ronca y profunda

—Porque es a la que más necesito.

Vianna fue la primera en salir del septón, seguida por Brandon, quienes se sentaron en unos de los bancos de piedra blanca del jardín.

—Sé lo quieres, y puedes estar tranquilo. No voy a decir que me ataste.

Brandon no contestó de inmediato, estaba observándola fijamente y aquello incomodó a la joven que se esforzó por no romper el contacto con él, retándolo, demostrándole que era fuerte.

—No entiendo el porqué de tus acciones.

La Tully puso los ojos en blanco

 _¿Había alguien que lo hiciera, o que se molestara en intentarlo?_

—Cuando te encontré pensé que tenía que averiguar qué clase de persona eras.

Brandon arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

— ¿Y lo has hecho?

—Pude comprobar que tienes muy poca paciencia, el resto sigue siendo un misterio.

El jardín estaba iluminado por pequeñas luces que guiaban el camino, Vianna se preguntaba quién era la persona que las encendía todas las noches, o si eran distintas personas, tendría que preguntarlo.

Brandon carraspeo llamando la atención de la joven.

— ¿Y por qué me hablaste así de ti? ¿Acaso te aprecias tan poco?

—En absoluto, me valoro, pero prefiero que la gente piense lo peor de mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque así me dejaran tranquila, Ser Brandon ¿a qué se deben tantas preguntas? Ya le he dicho que no diré nada.

Brandon se levantó del asiento, pensativo, la noche estaba en pleno apogeo y él mismo se preguntaba por qué se encontraba ahí, haciéndola tantas preguntas.

—Supongo que creí que me debías una explicación.

—Ya la tienes entonces—terminó por decir levantándose también— ahora, si me disculpa…

—Una última pregunta—le informó acercándose a la chica que se iba — ¿has estado evitándome?

Vianna se sintió extrañamente ofendida, como si aquella insinuación fuera algo cruel y despiadado.

—No eres el centro, no todo el mundo gira entorno a ti ¿sabes? — sus palabras sonaban mordaces, y en ese momento le hubiera gustado a Vianna que fueran espadas punzantes y así le hubieran herido, como ella se sentía en ese momento.

Era ridículo pensar que había pasado cuatro días encerrada por el simple hecho de no encontrarse con él, ella estaba encerrada por lo que había sucedido por irse de Aguasdulces, no por miedo a encontrarse con el Stark.

—Entiende que me lo pregunte, pues después de nuestra _aventura_ no te he vuelto a ver hasta ahora—las palabras del norteño también sonaba duras, no iba a permitir que le hablaran así — pero si te altera tanto la pregunta…—dejó las palabras en el aire— tal vez deberías pensarlo otra vez.

La cara de Vianna comenzó a teñirse de un rojo, aquel hombre era terco y orgulloso y eso la enervaba tanto que deseaba no haberle conocido aquel día.

—Eres…—balbuceó en busca de un adjetivo que pudiera clasificarle.

— ¿Soy? —inquirió él

—Insoportable, eres insoportable—escupió—me voy a la cama, y no esta vez sí es para evitarte.

Brandon dejó escapar una risa, la sureña se había exaltado tan rápido y por nada que resultaba hasta cómico.

—¿Necesita que la acompañen, Lady Vianna? —preguntó con algo de sorna desde su sitio.

—¡No! —gritó sin siquiera girarse.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Lo primero de todo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no tenía casi tiempo para nada y la inspiración tampoco me venía, hace unos días que prácticamente he vuelto a escribir y entrar en Fanfiction; así que perdonar si no está muy bien este capítulo, estoy desentrenada. Y bueno, he de decir que mientras escribía no me dí cuenta de que Brandon y Vianna se estaban tutelando, fue algo que surgió de repente, pero tiene algo de sentido después de su aventura ya se sienten con más confianza ¿no?_

 ** _Se agradecen los comentarios._**


	8. VII

**VII**

 **B** randon dejó escapar un gruñido, lleva alrededor de una semana en Aguasdulces y aún no había conseguido acostumbrarse a las altas temperaturas, aquella mañana se había sentido como en el mismísimo infierno pero ningún otro parecía notarlo, todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro ignorando el calor, inevitablemente él había tenido que intentarlo y tras pasar la mañana con su prometida Catelyn y Ser Hoster había decido tomarse en un descanso.

Se hallaba sentado fuera de la herrería, en el patio, donde corría algo de brisa y mientras aprovechaba el rato para afilar su espada, le encantaba que se encontrara afilada y hacerlo se había convertido en una especie de ritual de relajación, pero, tras retirarse de la frente unas gotas de sudor, comenzó a pensar lo mucho que extrañaba Invernalia, ahí no hacía un calor tan asfixiante, si bien era cierto que los días eran más cortos y las noches más largas no era algo que a él especialmente le molestara, las noches eran tranquilas y misteriosas, a la vez que siempre te daban la sensación de que algo peligroso podría ocurrir, eran, en pocas palabras, más interesantes que los días, donde todo ocurría lenta y pesadamente, obligaciones y compromisos, en eso podrían resumirse.

Sintió una mano firme posarse en su hombro.

— Llevas toda la mañana desaparecido—le indicó Elbert Arryn arrastrando una silla para colocarla al lado del norteño

—He estado con Lady Catelyn y Hoster Tully—argumentó dándole a la espada una mirada de orgullo, se encontraba tan afilada como nunca— esa es mi excusa.

Elbert asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, Brandon pudo observar como la poca brisa que corría zarandeaba algunos mechones negruzcos del joven, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero Brandon no se atrevió a preguntar, no era del tipo de personas que se inmiscuían en la vida de los demás.

—Varios hombres vamos a ir de caza— habló abriendo los ojos, como si se acabase de acordar del motivo de su visita, en su frase se escondía la pregunta de si los acompañaría pero Brandon negó dejando a un lado su espada, dedicándole una última mirada, hacía demasiado calor para aventurarse en una partida de caza.

—Supongo que querrás pasar tiempo con tu prometida— suspiró Elbert levantándose de la silla—aunque he de recordarte que se trata de Lady Catelyn

Brandon gruñó en respuesta, sabía perfectamente quien era, y sólo permitía que Elbert le hablara así por la confianza que tenían, si hubiera sido otro el que le hubiera dicho eso no habría salido ileso.

— ¿Qué tal el paseo nocturno con Lady Vianna? —Elbert sabía muy bien lo que decía, si bien él sabía que Brandon no tenía intenciones de hacer nada con la joven otras personas podrían pensar lo contrario si los veían dando paseos nocturnos.

—Tenía que aclarar un asunto—admitió el norteño estirando un poco sus piernas, estar tanto rato en la misma posición no era nada cómodo a fin de cuentas.

Elbert se despidió de su amigo y se marchó, no sin antes volver a preguntarle si deseaba ir a la caza, el volvió a negar y recogió de nuevo su espada, estaba limpia y relucía, era una pieza única a la cual tenía mucho cariño, con ella había ganado batallas, le había salvado la vida, y él busca devolverle el favor tratándola bien, limpiándola y afilándola regularmente para que sus enemigos pudieran temerla y sus amigos envidiarla.

Escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban a él, eran rápidos y torpes, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una joven de tez morena y cabello rizado que se acercaba a toda prisa hacía él, la joven se percató de que el extranjero había advertido de su presencia y bajó el ritmo algo incomoda ante su mirada.

—Mi señor—murmuró estirando el brazo unos centímetros— ha llegado una carta para usted de Los Riachuelos.

Brandon recogió la carta, dándola las gracias y concediéndole el permiso de que se retirara, observó la carta con curiosidad, no creía que fuera de Lord Ryswell, él hacía tiempo que le había felicitado por el compromiso con Aguasdulces, llevado por la curiosidad la abrió.

Se trataba de una carta de la hija de Lord Ryswell, Barbrey.

 _Querido Brandon_

 _Sé que ahora estarás en Aguasdulces con Lady Catelyn y que mi carta podría causar problemas, sobre todo si es abierta por quien no debe, pero no puedo evitar escribirte, no pude decirte todo lo que pensaba antes de que te marcharas y ahora me temo que tampoco harán gran efecto en ti._

 _Además sé que no deseas casarte con Lady Catelyn asimismo sé que no soy yo con quien pretendes hacerlo, lo cierto es que no estoy muy segura que en realidad quieras, siempre has sido indomable, salvaje, libre… y no seré yo quien te despoje de todo eso, pero tampoco puedes culparme por fantasear con que me quieres como yo lo hago y que volverás a mí como esas noches que compartimos._

 _Solo busco que sepas que siempre serás mío y yo tuya, aunque sólo sea en mis sueños._

 _Siempre tuya Barbrey Ryswell._

Brandon apartó la mirada de la carta, sin saber que pensar exactamente, y de pronto su imagen comenzó a tener nitidez en su cabeza; Barbrey era alta, casi tal alta como él, su cabello castaño era largo y sedoso, lo sabía porque lo había acariciado incontables veces, sus ojos avellana tenían un brillo especial cuando lo miraba y recordaba la sonrisa tímida en sus pequeños labios cada vez que se acercaba mucho a la joven, también recordaba como sus manos le rozaban tímidamente cuando nadie los miraba, pese a que todos conocían de su affaire, al fin de cuentas, Barbrey era una chica guapa y siempre la recordaría con cariño.

De pronto unas voces un tanto altas le sacaron de sus pensamientos, por el patio cruzaba a toda velocidad Lady Vianna seguida por dos de sus doncellas, Brandon se fijó en sus pasos, andaba rápido y decidida y se vio comparando sus andares con los de Barbrey, eran tan diferentes, Barbrey siempre caminaba con una postura recta y erguida, en cambio Vianna poseía una manera de andar más relajada pero también más segura, como si estuviera demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos como para fijarse en su forma de caminar.

La joven que parecía huir de sus doncellas chocó con el norteño y tras unos instantes cambió su rumbo hacía el muchacho, a Brandon le sorprendió, no pensó que la joven iría a hablar con él.

—Ser Brandon—saludó pero su voz se veía apresurada— le estaba buscando.

— ¿A mí? —cuestionó con sorna

Las doncellas llegaron segundos después, se echaron una rápida mirada de confusión antes de que la más alta de las dos se decidiera a hablar.

—Lady Vianna— comenzó tímidamente — por favor debería acompañarnos a vestirla de una forma más adecuada…

Brandon se percató en como vestía la chica, llevaba un vestido azulado de seda, en el que casi se trasparentaba la piel de la joven, era algo ajustado de la cintura y caía de una forma más libre hasta sus pies, no tenía mangas, por lo que se podían apreciar los hombros de la joven, el escote era algo pronunciado y dejaba poco a la imaginación, tras la rápida mirada Brandon la apartó, no debería observarla así, y volvió a compararla con Barbrey quien nunca hubiera llevado algo como eso.

—Lo sé— habló la joven con un tono irritado— pero antes de eso debo hablar con el señor Stark.

—Pero…— se atrevió a cuestionar la segunda doncella, la cual se llevó una rápida e hiriente mirada por parte de la Tully.

—Retírense, iré a mis aposentos después y me cambiaré.

Las doncellas asintieron y tras despedirse de los jóvenes se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo, Vianna no habló hasta que las vio desaparecer por completo, entonces soltó un bufido y se dejó caer en la silla de alado.

—Tienen razón—se atrevió a comentar el joven dirigiendo la mirada a la chica que se encontraba recostada

—Hace demasiado calor para ponerme uno de esos vestidos—admitió desplazando sus ojos azulados hacía el joven— cada día hace más calor.

Brandon se relajó también en la silla, no podía negarlo, cada día hacía más calor y en parte entendía el por qué no quería llevar algo más caluroso, así que desistió con la conversación. Había entendido que no le buscaba a él, sino que buscaba deshacerse de las doncellas, así que tampoco le urgió sacar conversación.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Vianna habló.

— ¿Qué lees? —preguntó incorporándose a la silla

Brandon observó la carta en sus manos, se había olvidado que la tenía y se planteó que contestar, no quería ofender a la hermana de su prometida con cartas de amoríos, así que pensó en inventar algo pero ante la falta de una respuesta inmediata Vianna a largó la mano y estiró de la carta, llevándosela a su lado, quedó sorprendido ante la agilidad de la joven quien ya había comenzado a leerla.

—Oye—se quejó lanzando un manotazo al aire, pues la joven ya se había levantado de la silla quedando lejos de él— es privado — se levantó para seguir a la chica, quien había comenzado a andar en otra dirección

Brandon no podía creer todo aquello ¿qué clase de mujer hacía esas cosas? Se sentía realmente molesto, era increíble que hiciera eso, y sin darse cuenta se vio a si mismo persiguiendo a la joven, que paró en seco tras terminar la lectura.

—Toma— dijo entregándole la carta, Brandon se la arrancó de las manos, enfadado

—Jamás en mi vida me había topado con una mujer tan—antes de que el norteño continuara Vianna le acalló.

—¿Tan irrespetuosa, loca, maleducada, irresponsable, impulsiva? Me sé todos los adjetivos, te los puedes ahorrar — realizó un rápido gesto con la muñeca, como restándole importancia— ahora cuéntame, está realmente enamorada de ti ¿no?

Brandon arrugó el ceño, sí que lo estaba, él lo sabía, pero mantener esa conversación con ella le parecía del todo inoportuno, así que se dedicó a mirarla con desconfianza, ella por el contrario le sujetaba la mirada con una sonrisa escondida en su rostro, parecía divertirle.

—Puedes confiar en mí—le indicó sin quitar la sonrisa— no voy a contar nada, sé guardar secretos ¿recuerdas?

El norteño cabeceó recordando que la muchacha por el momento no había contado nada, pero eso no le aseguraba que no lo fuera a hacer en un futuro. Brandon se dirigió hacia las sillas otra vez, sentándose, Vianna le siguió imitando sus movimientos, parecía que realmente quería una respuesta.

—Solo esta confundida—terminó por decir, intentando medir el daño que podrían causar sus palabras.

— ¿Confundida? Parece muy segura de sus palabras—Vianna alzó una ceja— _fantasear que me quieres como yo lo hago y que volverás a mi como esas noches que compartimos_ —recitó— está claro lo que siente

—Entonces, ¿a qué se deben tus preguntas, si ya conoces las respuestas? — estaba comenzando a molestarse

De sus labios salió una risa ahogada, como si la chica no quisiera reírse de la situación pero le fuera imposible, eso también molestó al chico que la miró con desaprobación, pero todo eso parecía darle igual a la Tully.

—Quiero saber que sientes tú

Brandon abrió los ojos, sorprendido, no esperaba aquella pregunta, él nunca se la había hecho, estaba muy ocupado para pensar en amor o cualquier derivado de aquello, lo que había hecho con Lady Barbrey había sido divertido, pero se quedaba ahí.

— Lady Barbrey es una mujer encantadora y se merece lo mejor.

— Lady Barbrey pensará que tú eres lo mejor—le replicó

Brandon quiso golpearse la frente, estaba muy claro que el rumbo de la conversación no era lo que el buscaba.

—Me voy a casar con tu hermana, Vianna.

—Y yo me iba a casar con ser Arwood Frey, Jon Connington y Lyonel Corbray — admitió entrecerrando los ojos— no soy partidaria de los enlaces matrimoniales.

— ¿Insinúas que debería rehusar el compromiso?

La muchacha pareció empalidecer.

—No— se apresuró a decir— no quiero decir eso, sólo digo que puedes casarte con alguien y estar enamorado de otra persona, pero Cat y tú parecéis felices.

Ahora era Brandon era el que se reía de la chica, se había puesto tan nerviosa que le causaba gracia, ella se quedó inmóvil viendo a su acompañante reír, y tras procesarlo golpeó el brazo de Brandon.

—No tiene gracia— se quejó manoseándose la mano con la que le había golpeado— Cat está tan feliz con casarse contigo que no seré yo quien lo arruine.

Brandon toqueteó su brazo derecho, en el cual la joven le había golpeado, no le había hecho daño pero le sorprendió aquella reacción, le parecía divertida.

— ¿Qué hiciste con tus pretendientes, el numerito de la bastarda? —preguntó sonriendo

Vianna rió, tenía un tono de voz dulce y apacible, pero contrario a todo sus risas eran altas y despreocupadas, no le importaba que la escucharan reír, y eso le contagiaba a Brandon quien no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, las otras chicas con las que hablaba siempre reían tímidamente, pero Vianna no, a quien se la podría considerar un poco estridente incluso molesta, pero a Brandon no le molestó.

—Me temo que no— admitió— pero creo que lo utilizaré en un futuro, si mi padre vuelve a intentarlo.

Las pisadas de las doncellas volvieron a resonar, interrumpiendo el momento entre los jóvenes.

—Señorita— habló la más alta— la cena está a punto de comenzar, debería cambiarse ya.

Brandon observó el cielo, el sol estaba cayendo y daba paso al atardecer, él también debía ir a asearse y Vianna debió saberlo pues se levantó de la silla.

—Ha sido un placer hablar con usted Ser Brandon—admitió retomando los modales delante de las doncellas— si me disculpa.

Vianna giró en dirección a las doncellas dispuesta a marcharse.

—La veré en la cena—replicó Brandon viéndose en la urgencia de preguntárselo, pues aunque sonaba como una afirmación Vianna se había saltado varias comidas otras veces y se preguntó si realmente la vería aquella noche.

—Seguro—terminó por decir antes de alejarse por completo de él.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 _Cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo tenía en mente que Vianna y Brandon no se encontraran, pues quería que pasaran tiempo separados, pero mientras escribía Vianna se adentró en mi cabeza, creo que quería que encontrara la carta, porque Brandon no le hablaría de Barbrey y era algo que Vianna necesitaba saber._

 ** _Se agradecen los comentarios_**


End file.
